A Grouchy Birthday
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sadly, this fanfic is based on the movie that came out in 2011. I do admit that I watched the old TV show repeatedly when I was younger, but I thought the movie versions were adorable as well. Grouchy never wants to celebrate his birthday. Two or three Smurfs disagree with that. Please Enjoy!


It was Grouchy's birthday; a time everyone in Smurf Village dreads. All of the smurfs have tried celebrating in the past, but Grouchy refuses each year to be celebrated. He just spends his birthday like any other normal day... being grouchy. But for some reason, three particular smurfs try to celebrate with Grouchy year after year. And their names are Clumsy, Brainy, and Gutsy.

"Come on, Grouchy! Open up."

"No! I told you all to leave me alone!"

Clumsy Smurf frowned. He turned around to look at Brainy and Gutsy. They, too, looked somewhat disappointed.

"He won't let us in. What do we do? We can't not celebrate his birthday! It's unsmurflike!" Clumsy whined.

"I'm still wondering why you two smurf me into doing this every year," Brainy said.

"Now's not the time, lad. Besides, every year you agree," Gutsy said, adding a smirk at the end.

"Oh, ha-ha," Brainy said sarcastically. Clumsy chuckled, and he turned around to face Grouchy's mushroom. He saw an open window and got an idea.

"Uh, guys? I think I've got an idea."

"What is it, Clumsy?" Gutsy asked, interested in his plan.

"What if we climb through that window? Then, we can finally wish Grouchy a happy birthday!"

"You know, I think I agree with the goof," Brainy said. He looked at Gutsy.

"Aye! Of course! That's a great plan, Clumsy."

"Thanks, Gutsy. Oooh! Can I go first?"

"Um, if anything, Clumsy, you should go last."

"I agree, laddie. Just wait 'till we get inside. Then we'll, um..."

"Unlock the door from the inside," Brainy came to the rescue when Gutsy didn't know what to say. Gutsy smiled and ran up to the mushroom.

"We're comin' in somehow, Grouchy! And you can't stop us!" Gutsy exclaimed. He jumped up onto a tree branch and glided off of it into Grouchy's house through the open window.

"Ah! What are you doing in here?! I told you to get out!" Grouchy yelled, startled. He had been sitting on his sofa chair, reading a book. He just wanted to relax on his birthday and have everyone else leave him alone.

"We're here to wish you a happy birthday, laddie!" Gutsy exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. Then he remembered something. He walked over to the door and opened it to let Clumsy and Brainy in. Brainy stepped inside, and Clumsy followed him... he tripped on the doorstep and landed on the floor. He got up giggling.

"Happy Birthday, Grouchy," Clumsy said shyly. Grouchy glowered at him.

"GET OUT! All of you, out!" Grouchy screamed in anger. He started shoving Gutsy in the direction of the door.

"Take it easy, Grouchy. We just wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. We, um, would really hate to see you alone on this special day," Brainy said. He smiled.

"But that's the point," Grouchy sighed, "My birthday is the only time of the year I can have peace and quiet in my home. I don't have anysmurf bothering me. Then you three smurfons (morons?) come to my mushroom and annoy me!"

"We want to be with you, Grouchy. From a smurf to a smurf. We're family," Clumsy grinned.

"Yeah. We'll be good, we promise," Brainy said. Gutsy nodded. Clumsy did too, and he went to sit on a wooden chair. He plopped himself down on it and it collapsed under him. Grouchy shuttered at the crashing noise it made. He sighed and moped over to his sofa chair.

"Aw, cheer up, lad. We're here to make you feel smurfy!"

"Gee, thanks, guys," Grouchy said in a monotone, sarcastic tone of voice. Brainy noticed that Grouchy was acting grumpier than usual. He didn't know how to make him just a little less grumpy.

"Are we really bothering you that much, Grouchy?" Brainy asked. Grouchy grunted and folded his arms over his chest. Brainy frowned.

"Okay, smurfs. I guess we should leave Grouchy alone. Let's go," Brainy said in a sad voice, but he had a plan. Clumsy and Gutsy stood with gaping mouths.

"B-But, Brainy," Clumsy said in disappointment. Gutsy was the first to storm out. Then Brainy. Last was Clumsy, who stood with drooping shoulders. He looked at Grouchy still on the sofa chair. His facial expression hadn't changed. Clumsy sighed.

"Happy Birthday," he said, as he closed the door behind him. Grouchy was still mad, but as the seconds passed he started to feel guilty. He unfolded his arms and moaned.

"Smurfect. Just great," Grouchy said to himself quietly. He leaned on the armrest of the chair.

Just then, Gutsy burst through the door followed by Brainy. Brainy screamed and charged toward Grouchy. Brainy landed on Grouchy, knocking him off the chair to the floor. Clumsy ran in as well and jumped on top of Brainy and Grouchy. Grouchy made a 'umph' sound. Brainy and Clumsy were having a giggle fit.

"Oh, smurf! What are you DOING?!"

"Hehehehe. We're here to cheer you up on your birthday! Hahahehehe," Clumsy laughed. Grouchy glared at Brainy. Brainy stopped giggling when he met the smurf's gaze.

"H-Hi."

"Get off."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"No."

"What?"

"N-No. I won't get off."

"Uh, I will," Clumsy said and rolled off the two smurfs.

"You don't scare me, Grouchy."

"Oi, watch what you say there, laddie," Gutsy spoke. He had closed the door and leaned against it, watching the younger smurfs.

"Oh, I don't?"

"Not one smurfing bit."

Grouchy suddenly had a smug grin forming on his lips.

"Really? Not at all?" Grouchy now had an amused tone to his voice. Brainy shook his head and remained on his friend.

"Alright, then. I'm just gonna have to use a little force with ya," Grouchy said. He started pushing Brainy's chest to try and shove him off of himself. Brainy grabbed onto Grouchy's sides for support. It was times like these when Grouchy wished he had Hefty's muscles. He gave one last heave to get Brainy off, which only resulted in Brainy gasping and giggling. Grouchy panted and let his arms fall to the ground.

"Hehe, this is fun, Grouchy!" Brainy cheered. Grouchy looked over at Gutsy.

"Do you want to help me eventually?"

"Uh, no. I think you can handle him."

"Yeah, you can handle- Hey, where'd Clumsy go?" Brainy noticed that the klutz was missing.

"Oh... He said that he was late for a meeting with Tailor. He skipped and tripped his way outta here. Hehehe," Gutsy chuckled. Grouchy took this as his time to act, while Brainy was distracted. He jabbed him in the sides with his fingers. Brainy yelped and clutched onto Grouchy's sides tighter... not what Grouchy was hoping for.

"Come on! Get off, you little, annoying smurf!" Grouchy said in anger. He jabbed Brainy's sides again. He got the same reaction from him.

"Hey! Would ya stohohop!" Brainy laughed. Gutsy looked at him curiously, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Brainy asked.

"Ooh. I think a certain smurf may be a wee bit ticklish," Gutsy teased, then giggled. Brainy gulped.

Grouchy had a mischievous smile on his face. He started tickling Brainy's sides and any other part of his torso he could reach. Brainy exploded in laughter and fell off Grouchy in an attempt to shield his sides. Grouchy got up to be on top of Brainy as he continued his ticklish onslaught.

"Grouchy! HAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP!" Brainy laughed. Gutsy started to laugh quietly to himself. This wasn't exactly how he hoped to celebrate Grouchy's birthday, but it was just as good. He saw that Grouchy was enjoying tormenting his smurf friend.

"Come on, Gutsy! This is fun. Hehehe," Grouchy chuckled. He tickled Brainy's sides, stomach, and underarms. Brainy was in stitches. Gutsy considered Grouchy's offer. Instead, he got his own idea.

He walked over to the two smurfs on the floor and sat down with them. He saw that Grouchy's entire side was exposed due to tickling Brainy. Gutsy curiously scribbled his fingers on that side. Grouchy's reaction was instantaneous. He belted out a laugh and shot his arms down to his sides. Brainy took this chance to roll out from under Grouchy.

"Well, well, well..." Gutsy began, smirking, "The grumpy and easily annoyed Grouchy Smurf may actually have some smurfality in him."

"N-No! You scared me, that's all."

"Ummm, that's not how I remember it, lad. You're tic-"

"No, I'm not!" Grouchy interrupted him. Brainy was standing behind Grouchy and Gutsy, listening to their conversation. He smiled when he heard what Gutsy was about to say. That first syllable was enough for him to realize what he was saying. Brainy pounced on Grouchy from behind and pinned him to the ground. He started tickling him.

"What are you- BRAINY! Nohohoho! Stohohop it," Grouchy laughed. Yes, the grouchiest smurf in the Smurf Village was laughing! Gutsy's eyes lit up seeing the sight before him. He went over to them and helped Brainy pin him down better.

"Thanks, Gutsy. Would ya believe this?"

"Hahaha! No, lad, and I still don't."

"QUIT IT! Hahahahahaha! Stop, stop, stohohop!"

Grouchy was trying to curl in on himself to sheild his ticklish abdomen and sides. Gutsy and Brainy were clearly having a blast with the new discovery they made.

"This i-isn't funnihihihiy! C-CUT IT OUHAHAHAT!" Grouchy started kicking his feet around in an attempt to get them off.

"Ya think he's had enough?" Gutsy asked Brainy.

"Yeah," Brainy said in reply. They both stopped tickling Grouchy and sat on the floor next to him. He was panting and giggling when they stopped.

"I-If you two... ever tell any smurf about this... I'll-"

"Ha! Grouchy was laughing like a Smurfling!" Brainy teased, and started laughing. Grouchy sat up and blushed a deep shade of purple. Gutsy saw Brainy in his laughing fit and couldn't help but start giggling himself.

"Hey, smurf it!" Grouchy scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Aw, take it easy, lad. We're just smurfin' with ya! It's alright to be ticklish," Gutsy reassured Grouchy.

"Yeah, but not if your name is Grouchy Smurf!" Grouchy said. Gutsy saw that Grouchy was feeling too embarrassed about this. He scooted closer to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Brainy had stopped laughing and watched the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Grouchy. I'm sure we didn't mean to make ya upset," Gutsy began.

"Gee... I'm sorry, too. I just wanted to smurf you up. It is your birthday, after all."

"Yeah... I know, Brainy. I'm being a smurfing loser about this. I know that you and Gutsy wanted to be nice, but I'm just born grouchy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Brainy said excitedly and hugged Grouchy. Gutsy chuckled at Grouchy's stunned face. Grouchy was unsure at first, but then returned the hug. He even grinned a little.

"Make room for me, lads!" Gutsy exclaimed and he, too, squeezed himself into the hug. They all fell back from the force of Gutsy. Brainy started giggling.

"I smurf both of ya. You know that, right?" Grouchy said. He felt Brainy hug him tighter.

"Love you, too, Grouchy," Brainy said. Gutsy smiled and ran his fingers across Grouchy's side. Grouchy flinched and chuckled.

"Hey! Who's- Gutsy!" Grouchy yelled. Brainy laughed and got off of him. Gutsy was revealed to be tickling the birthday smurf.

"S-Stop!" Grouchy laughed and rolled away from Gutsy. He ended up resting on his stomach.

"I hate being tickled. It smurfs," Grouchy said. Gutsy chuckled.

"It's okay. I do, too. It's so smurfing annoying!" Brainy chimed in.

"Well, how are smurfs ticklish, Brainy?" Gutsy asked, and implied Brainy's name. Brainy sat upright and adjusted his glasses.

"You see... being ticklish occurs in certain areas on your body where a dense collection of nerves are located. Wherever those tightly packed nerves are, that is your so-called 'ticklish spot'. Make sense?"

"Not one smurfing bit..." Grouchy said. Gutsy laughed, and Brainy frowned.

"It's not so hard, Grouchy. It's really simple. Like... You know how you're ticklish on your sides?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's one of your ticklish spots, right?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So, your sides are where the nerves I explained earlier are. Get it now?"

"Ohhhhhh..." Grouchy's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"I understood it the first time," Gutsy said, smirking. Grouchy rolled his eyes.

"Are you ticklish, Gutsy?" Brainy asked.

"No, lad. I know because I'm a Scottsmurf. We don't have those types of weaknesses."

"Oh..." Brainy looked disappointed for a second, then quickly got over it.

"You wanna test it out, Brainy?" Grouchy said, smirking slightly. Brainy smiled widely.

"Can we, Gutsy?" Brainy asked.

"Ah, sure. If you want to," Gutsy said. His voice did show a slight nervousness.

"I'll let you take first swing, Brainy," Grouchy offered.

"Okay. If you smurf so," Brainy replied. He approached Gutsy warily, then giggled nervously.

"I'm kinda scared," Brainy said.

"It's okay, lad. I won't bite ya," Gutsy smiled at the younger smurf. Brainy sighed. He lowered his hands near Gutsy's sides then began stroking his blue skin. There was no reaction from Gutsy.

"I told ya!"

"He's still exploring, Gutsy. Give him a chance."

"I know, I know..."

Brainy started using both hands on Gutsy's sides, while applying more pressure. Gutsy shifted. Brainy frowned.

"You wanna try? I think he was telling the truth, though, Grouchy."

"Yeah, I'll try. I bet I can make him laugh a bit," Grouchy said with a smile. Brainy moved away from Gutsy as Grouchy approached him. Gutsy didn't look fazed. Grouchy kneeled over the kilt-wearing smurf. He attacked his sides like Brainy did, but more vigorously. Gutsy squinted his eyes at Grouchy and grinned. Grouchy stayed in that spot for a while, sometimes switching to his stomach.

Then, Grouchy changed his point of attack. He dug his fingers into Gutsy's armpits. Gutsy yelped and hunched over. Grouchy smiled triumphantly.

"N-Now, wait a second, lad. You don't want to get carried away, do ya?"

"I think I do, Gutsy. 'Cuz you lied to us."

Grouchy pounced on Gutsy and kept tickling his underarms. Gutsy was laughing up a storm! Brainy soon joined in to help Grouchy pin him down with his arms above his head. Gutsy started kicking his feet, and he socked Grouchy in the stomach. He then retaliated and tickled Grouchy. Soon, all three smurfs were involved in a tickle fight.

Papa Smurf was walking through the village toward Grouchy's house to wish him a happy birthday. When he approached the mushroom, Papa heard loud noises coming from it. It sounded mostly like screaming, so he became worried. He rushed to the door and pushed it open. Papa was completely surprised with the sight before him.

Grouchy, Gutsy, and Brainy were in a heap on the floor. That heap was rolling around and laughing. None of them noticed Papa Smurf's presence at the door.

"Hey! N-No faihaihair!" Brainy's laughing voice rang out from the pile.

"What's no fair?" Grouchy asked playfully. Brainy was cracking up at the bottom of the smurf pile. He was being tickled by both Grouchy and Gutsy.

"You can't team up! Aaaahhh! Stohohohop!"

"Says who?" Gutsy pressed on.

"I don't knohohohow! Ahahahahaha! QUIT IT!"

Grouchy noticed that Gutsy's underarms were exposed from holding Brainy down. He stopped tickling Brainy and instead went for Gutsy. Gutsy was caught off guard and collapsed. He was squirming around and giggling.

Papa had formed a grin of disbelief on his lips. He was so shocked to see these three particular smurfs playing like young Smurflings. He was also happy that they were bonding. Plus, Papa got to see Grouchy extremely happy on his birthday (which was a first).

Gutsy had found a way to trap Grouchy in between his legs. This allowed him to tickle him with less squirming. Gutsy attacked Grouchy's sides and stomach with all eight fingers. Grouchy shrieked and started howling with laughter. Papa Smurf couldn't believe his eyes. He started chuckling. Brainy had regained his composure and saw Papa at the doorway. He gasped and fixed his glasses.

"H-Hi, Papa," Brainy said, loud enough for Gutsy and Grouchy to hear. All three of them froze. Gutsy let go of Grouchy and Grouchy sat up. They both, along with Brainy, were sitting on the floor staring at Papa Smurf. Then each of their cheeks flushed purple at the same time. Grouchy's was the deepest shade.

"Heh... I was just walking through town earlier today. And I figured I would wish Grouchy a happy birthday. When I came by, I heard shouting. I ran right here and a wonderful sight greeted me. Three of my smurfs were playing. Now, since I'm a very old smurf, this meant worlds to me. I know you aren't Smurflings anymore. So, seeing you act like Smurflings warms my blue heart. And watching Grouchy laugh..."

Grouchy covered his face in his hands from embarrassment. Gutsy chuckled and patted his back. Brainy and Papa giggled.

"No need to show that chagrin, my smurf. I was actually rather enjoying watching the three of you. You were having fun. I should get going now. Happy Birthday, Grouchy."

"Thanks," Grouchy said softly. Papa smiled and turned to leave.

"Uh, Papa! Wait up, I'll go with you, too," Brainy spoke up. He stood up. Gutsy and Grouchy followed. Brainy hugged Grouchy.

"Happy Birthday," he said. Brainy then jogged out the door to catch up with Papa Smurf. Gutsy stood with Grouchy.

"I guess I'll go, as well. A very happy birthday to ya, lad," Gutsy grinned. He gripped Grouchy's shoulder and left. Grouchy was looking like his normal self, but inside... he felt absosmurfing smurfy!

Meanwhile, outside...

Brainy and Gutsy finally caught up with Papa smurf. Papa smiled at them.

"Um, Papa?" Gutsy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do ya mind not tellin' anysmurf about what you saw in there?"

"Hehehe... I won't, Gutsy. Smurf's honor."

"Great."

"You're awful quiet, Brainy. Is something the matter?" Papa Smurf asked Brainy.

"Um, no. I guess I'm still registering everything that just happened in there. It was weird seeing Grouchy so... not grouchy. Heh."

"I know what you mean. But can I tell you both something?" Papa stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Gutsy and Brainy.

"Sure, Papa. What is it?" Brainy said.

"No smurf has tried to celebrate Grouchy's birthday in almost one hundred years. Then, you two, accompanied by Clumsy, come along. You have tried to make his day special-"

"'Cuz it is a special day. Oops... Sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to cut you off," Brainy apologized.

"It's okay, Brainy. As I was saying... You don't seem to give up. No matter how many times Grouchy declines your kindness, you come back to his mushroom year after year. And this year, he lets you in-"

"That's not exactly how it happened. Heh," Gutsy chortled, "Ah... Sorry."

"So, someway you get into his mushroom. I don't know what went on in there that made you act like that when I saw you three. But, all I saw was three happy smurfs. And one of them was the unsmurfiest smurf in the village... Grouchy. You two made him smile... And not only did you make him smile. You made Grouchy laugh. He's never laughed in all the years I've raised him, even as a very young Smurfling. You smurfs made Grouchy's day, though he may not show it. I appreciate you doing that for him and for me. Thank you, my smurfs."

"Gee, Papa-"

"We just wanted to be with Grouchy on his birthday. No thanks necessary."

"Yeah. A smurf's a smurf, no matter how grouchy."

"Well said, Brainy. I appreciate the modesty, Gutsy. Now, let's keep walking, shall we?"

"Ooh! Do you need help refilling the potion ingredients?"

"Actually, yes. I am quite low on dandelion seed."

"I'll get some for ya, Papa."

"Thank you, Gutsy."

"And are you gonna-"

"I do need help with a new reinforcement spell to cast around the village. Brainy, would you-?"

"I'd love to help, Papa! Thanks."

"Hehe... No, thank you. Thank you both."

"Helping is all what a smurf's about," Gutsy said.

"And don't forget being happy," Brainy added.

"Smurfxactly," Papa Smurf finished.

~The End~


End file.
